Chou Dennou Uberman Volume 5
by KaiserRangerPH
Summary: Five unlikely kids who has just moved in to town, soon became superheroes due a terrible incident. Now, harnessing a power beyond power, they dedicate themselves in protecting their new town from the forces of evil as CHOU DENNOU UBERMAN!
1. Episode 21

**Chou Dennou Uberman [Volume 5]**

A South Park FanFiction written by KaiserRangerPH

Elvin James Soho, Jarvis Sanchez, Noel Sison, Allie June Sta. Maria, Mia Segovia, UberZord, Powered Gingers, Black UberZord, Hoodie, Uber Hunter Argent/Mr. Garnet, Argentron, Ginger Samurai, Ginger Succubus, Ginger Stinker, Ginger Stylist, Ginger Soprano, and G-Kaiser Created by KaiserRangerPH

Other Original Characters appeared in this fiction belong to their respective owners.

© South Park created by Trey Parker and Matt Stone

 _ **Episode 21: The Kid Named Xenon**_

 _Act 1_

Ever wonder what happened to Argent after Uberman finally destroyed Argentron? He managed to escape from Argentron just as soon it exploded. Now, back to this place that serves as a secret hideout of Scott Tenorman and his Ginger-Bots, where Argent successfully returned after his mission failed.

"What happened back there, Argent? Don't tell me, those brats destroyed your ship?" asked Tenorman, "Yes, but I managed to destroy that UberZord before that." said Argent.

"Then that thing survived and still destroyed Argentron? How dare you, Argent?" said Tenorman as he drank his glass of cold ginger ale.

Argent soon began to regret about the thing he has done to disappoint his master. Soon he left the room and back to the barracks where he rejoins the Ginger-Bots and the five Ginger kids there. Back to Tenorman, he decided to come up with a new plan to finally hunt down the person who killed his father, several months have passed.

"X-1, you are summoned by your master, please proceed to my room immediately…" he said over the intercom.

X-1, a prototype robot built by Tenorman, who assaulted South Park Elementary, over a month ago. He was given an ability to become a human in order to disguise and live like the people in the outside world. He also had some experiences as well, when he was attacked by Clare Evans.

As X-1 opened the door and entered the room, Tenorman said "Take your seat, X-1…"

"Master…" said X-1 "What can I do for you, and why did you summon me here?"

"The reason why, is that your friend, Argent failed to do what wanted to do. And you, yes you, you have an ability to disguise as a normal human being, in which, you are good at." said Tenorman before he takes a bite on his gingersnap "Tomorrow, you shall go back to that school and retrieve me those kids to me alive! If you fail me again, I will invade the town myself. Understand?"

"Yes, master…" responded X-1.

 _Act 2_

Monday arrived again. In school, we find X-1 hiding, getting ready return back to class as Xenon. As Xenon, he is now treated like a normal person and not as an enemy.

"Xenon, you're back…" said Rodel as Xenon walked by.

"Who's that guy? What's he doing in here?" asked Elvin, "That's Xenon, he rarely goes to school…" said Rodel.

Later in class, Xenon takes his seat and greets the friends who know him.

"Xenon, long time, no see!" said Clare, "It's good to be back, even for a while…" said Xenon.

"Who's that new kid with a black cap, Elvin?" asked Allie, "He seemed to be friendly to others, hope he's the same to us…" said Mia.

"Rodel said his name's Xenon. Sounds weird, right?" answered Elvin, "Xenon? Isn't that element #54 on the periodic table?" asked Noel, "Or is it that robot from that show with that 'Internet Ultraman' guy?" said Jarvis.

"Have you watched that?" asked Elvin to Jarvis, and he said "No, but my brother has the toys…"

"Cool. I wish I had a brother as awesome as yours, Jarvis." said Noel.

"So, that guy's the Xenon they've been talking about for some time." Said Joline as she hides the Yaoi manga she's currently reading, just to avoid getting caught.

Noel can't help but grab that book and read a bit of it. He was then shocked as he noticed what Joline was reading was of course a gay fiction. No wonder the two guys in the story fell in love in an unusual way.

Albert asked Elvin "You available this afternoon? I want to see how awesome you are on Chinpokomon cards..."

"Maybe tomorrow, Albert, I got some plans later today." replied Elvin.

Fosse McDonald and Bill Adler then walked closely to Allie and Mia's back without noticing them. While the two were listening to Rodel telling a story about the first time he and Clare came here to school, and all the stuff happened back then, Fosse and Bill ducked down and suddenly flipped Allie and Mia's skirts, exposing what's underneath.

"COWABUNGA!" said the two pranksters while the girls screamed and tried to cover their panties.

Xenon came in and told the two "Leave the innocent girls alone, your pranks are not to be laughed at."

 _Act 3_

After Fosse and Bill scurried away from Xenon, everyone was back to normal.

Xenon also told Allie and Mia "I do like your skirts, but next time, wear something to cover your undergarments."

Later after class, our heroes are at their block, playing outside. Just then, a strange sound lingers around the atmosphere.

"What's that sound? I'm sure that's not Hoodie's whistle…" said Elvin, "You're right, Elvin, it sure doesn't sound like Hoodie." said Jarvis, "I have a bad feeling about this, guys, but it seems that kid with an inert gas for a name had followed us here…" said Noel.

As they looked around, they were right. It was that Xenon kid all along.

"So, you're the ones Master Scott Tenorman has been looking for all this time…" he said.

"What do you want from us, Xenon?" said Elvin.

"Oh, I won't tell your families about this…" said Xenon.

Without wasting another second, Xenon changed his appearance to his true form—a black Ginger-Bot with no freckles in his face, and his eyes glowing bloody red. Elvin and the other had to transform into Uberman, but the problem is X-1 has a Power Jammer hidden in his back.

"You're going to regret this… Uberman!" said X-1 as he quickly knocked out all five in a flash, after that, X-1 quickly teleports away carrying Elvin, Jarvis, Noel, Allie, and Mia with him.

All of their parents went outside to see what's going on, and finding out their sons and daughters suddenly disappeared without a trace. X-1 successfully returns to Tenorman's hideout, with the five.

"Master, your recruits are here…" said X-1, "Those?" said Tenorman "They're just kids, X-1. Why the f*** do they have my Uber-Changers?"

"One of your Ginger-Bot was sent to find recruits, several weeks ago." said X-1 "He and his troops were scrapped out by this so-called Mysterion. He destroyed most of the scout platoon leaving the carrier badly damaged."

"So he still managed to give the Uber-Changers to those runts? I don't know if they're the ones, let me see…" Scott Tenorman checked out the monitor to see the candidates for 'Project UBERMAN'.

And he noticed that the five persons on the screen and the ones X-1 brought along matched.

"Good job, X-1, I knew you can capture those brats for me…" said Tenorman as he pats X-1's shoulder.

With our heroes still out cold, what evil plans awaits them as soon as they wake up knowing they're no longer in South Park anymore? Will Scott Tenorman finally get what he wants and take over the world? Tune in next time to find out!


	2. Episode 22

_**Episode 22: Like It Never Happened**_

 _Act 1_

"Ugh…" yawned Elvin as he finds out he's in a prison cell, separate from his friends who are in their own cells as well.

"Huh?" he said "Guys! We're trapped!"

"Oh my…" said Jarvis "Looks like we're no longer in South Park, huh…"

"That 'Gas Boy'…" said Noel "He teleported us to somewhere I don't know!"

Just then, a Ginger-Bot comes in to the cells and checks on the five pretending to do nothing. Allie was filing her nails when the Ginger-Bot looks at her, but in reality, she was trying to saw the cell door in order to break free.

"Great, this will take me ages to cut this open…" she said.

The Ginger-Bot continued to patrol until he stopped at Mia's cell, while she was singing a sweet ballad. Suddenly, Elvin thought that he can use the Techno-Revolver, though he can't transform due to the weak Power Jammers around the premises. Soon, a loud bang exploded as Mia finished her song.

"Oh no…" said Elvin, "Alert! Alert! The prisoners are getting away!" said the Ginger-Bot.

"I don't think so…" said Elvin as he shot the Ginger-Bot from behind.

Elvin soon picked up the keycards to free his friends.

"Oh, thank you Elvin, perhaps I should kiss you for saving me…" said Mia as she hugged Elvin tight, then he said "Not here, Mia…" said Elvin "We gotta get outta here first."

"He's right…" said Noel "Make out when we're home again."

X-1 comes in to the cells, looked at the blast done by Elvin, and said "You did this, didn't you?"

"No, it was that Ginger-Bot patrolling here did it…" said Elvin, "Liar, you used your weapon to break out from your cell." said X-1.

"Then why are we here, Black Ginger-Bot?" said Jarvis, "Master Tenorman wants to see if you are really the ones he's been looking for to use in his evil plan." said X-1.

 _Act 2_

"Then what evil plan is he up to?" asked Allie, "He's been working on Project UBERMAN, a long time ago…" answered X-1 "It's been said that only the chosen ones can wield such power beyond power."

"And can you explain about that giant robot called UberZord?" asked Noel, "The UberZord is the last line of defense, only those who possess the powers of Uberman can control this. Master originally planned this as his mass-produced war machines. Sadly, the army, navy, air force, marines, and even civil defense didn't like his idea. So he had stopped making more of them after around 10 were made." explained X-1.

"What about those Ginger Kids? Are they a part of that project?" asked Mia, "No." replied X-1 "The Ginger Kids were hired mercenaries so they can have free lunch money, every time they accomplish a mission Master Tenorman orders to them. As a reward for their effort, he also gave the five the Ginger Morphers, which is a lot like your Uber-Changers, but designed especially for them, and a black UberZord like the one you just fought once."

"So those Ginger Kids were working for that guy to get lunch money?" said Elvin "Can't they just ask their parents to give them more money, if that's the case."

"Their parents are very poor, and they all need more money to survive after a boarding house somewhere far away, was burned down due to a faulty wiring, leaving its settlers scattered across the state looking for a new home."

 _Act 3_

"Can't your so-called 'master' give away money to those in need? That way he could've helped the Ginger Kids' families in a positive way." asked Jarvis, "Scott Tenorman is a greedy person, he never thinks of that stuff. He only thinks of killing your obese friend Eric Cartman who murdered his father, long time ago." said X-1, "Anyway, it's getting late and I still need my beauty sleep…" said Allie, "I can take you back home, if you please…" said X-1 as the five held onto him and soon teleported away and back to their homes.

Meanwhile, Scott Tenorman was fast asleep after he heard Mia's beautiful song earlier, causing his plan to use our heroes for evil failed.

X-1 and the five safely returned to South Park in one piece, and he said "You are finally home, Uberman."

"Thanks X-1… I mean, Xenon… uh, whoever you are…" said Elvin, "Just remember, the powers you possess are not meant for evil, they are meant to protect your people from evil." said X-1 as he teleported away.

Our heroes went to their own homes feeling very tired after all the trouble they went through once again. The next day, Elvin, Jarvis, Noel, and Allie are at the bus stop once more, waiting for that ride to school, not to mention Mia, who always gets there late after feeding her dog. Feeling like everything that happened last night didn't even happen. But as for X-1 or Xenon, it was a stupid idea for him to kidnap them and somehow use them for evil.

"I'm counting on you, Chou Dennou Uberman." said Xenon.


	3. Episode 23

_**Episode 23: A Nice Person Who Was Once an Enemy**_

 _Act 1_

After Xenon kidnapped our heroes, Scott Tenorman has acquired enough information about Elvin, Jarvis, Noel, Allie, and Mia, in order for him to make five assassins designed to hunt down our heroes.

"These, my minions, are made especially to get rid of those pesky brats once and for all!" said Tenorman "After they got away thanks to you Xenon, you're the one who brought them back to South Park without permission!"

"I'm sorry, master…" bowed Xenon down on his knees "It wasn't my fault to take them back home last night…"

"Who?" asked Tenorman with his eyes glaring on Xenon "Is it, that Argent, who failed me last time?"

"Master…" Argent stood up "It wasn't my fault either. It's the kid in the black scarf! He revived one of your Ginger-Bots and infiltrated the lair!"

"Give me a proof, Argent, so I can tell if it's really that kid." said Tenorman.

Argent hands out a memory card from one of the CCTV cameras installed outside the warehouse. Tenorman inserted the card into the console, and booted up the video that was stored inside. On the screen it looks like there's no danger around.

"Wait, what's that Ginger-Bot, doing in there?" said Tenorman, as the Ginger-Bot on the video knocking down the guard who controls the Power Jammers and hijacks into the control panel.

"So this Ginger-Bot messed up the Power Jammer, isn't it?" he asked, and the video continued on with the Ginger-Bot making his escape and a kid dressed up as Cartman flipped a bird, facing the camera saying 'A** Licker C** Balls!'.

"Eric?" said Tenorman "So it's that fat kid who did this… Alright, Ginger-Bots move out!"

As most of the Ginger-Bots left, Argent, Xenon, and the five new soldiers were left behind.

"What about us?" said Argent, "Yeah, we want to join them in getting rid of that guy…" said Xenon, "You two stay here, while my new assassins go undercover as normal persons until further notice." said Tenorman, "You mean, you don't trust us anymore?" said Argent, "Yes, Argent." said Tenorman "You two are failures, and that's all!"

"What about me, master? I can go back to school!" said Xenon, "You can still go there anyway, just wait 'til I modify Argent to blend in with the environment outside." said Tenorman.

At this point, Tenorman begins to modify Argent's circuitry in order for him to adapt to his surroundings without noticing.

Xenon waits impatiently for his master to finish, until…

"It is done." Tenorman said "He can now disguise as a human just like you, and by then he will be called Mr. Garnet."

By what Tenorman has done, the Uber Hunter Argent was no more. Instead, a human adult wearing a silver and white suit with a red necktie, his hair was silver gray, and eyes were almost the same as Xenon's.

"Mr. Garnet, you and Xenon must head back to school tomorrow in your disguises, don't let everybody know about your true identities. Understand?" said Tenorman as the two agreed.

Meanwhile, the other five left sooner to fulfill Tenorman's wish of getting rid of Uberman once more.

 _Act 2_

The first member of the Fearsome Five, Ginger Samurai, is an expert in wielding swords. Disguised, he is a ramen seller and the owner of this new restaurant City Ramen.

Second, comes Ginger Succubus, her forte is to attract attention of men and boys alike, disguised as a young girl working at Raisins.

Third is Ginger Stinker, he is bad not only in his attitude, but also in his odor. He goes undercover and works as a garbage collector by day and an underwear thief by night.

The fourth member is the Ginger Stylist, a fashion specialist who forces every person in town to dress up men as metro-sexual gays, and women as stupid spoiled prostitutes. Undercover, he works as a fabulous hairdresser at a beauty parlor in South Park Mall.

Last is Ginger Soprano, able to possess everyone who listens to her high-pitched voice, like a mix of those annoying pop stars nowadays. She disguises as a brilliant singer/songwriter who is in her early 20s.

Nothing very mischievous at this time, but there will be a day that their real missions will begin. The following day, we find Xenon and Mr. Garnet in a black car, on its way to school.

As soon as the car stops at the school entrance, Xenon opens his car door and gets off saying "I'm off, Mr. Garnet…" Mr. Garnet then gets out and he said "Xenon, don't let everybody know who you really are!"

"I know, Mr. Garnet, I've been here a lot of times. Maybe you should go to your work right now." said Xenon, "I work here, Xenon. I'm a teacher." said Mr. Garnet as he gets his suitcase out of the trunk of the car.

Meanwhile in class, everything was back to normal, like always. Mr. Garrison is teaching his class, while most of the students were paying attention to his lecture. Our heroes are more focused on their studies than in fighting crime. At lunch, Elvin and his gang, gather up again in their corner lunch table discussing about that new teacher Mr. Garnet.

"Guys, I think this new teacher Mr. Garnet is a little strict." said Elvin, "I don't think so, Elvin…" said Jarvis, "Mr. Garnet seems to be friendly, though…" said Noel, "But what about Xenon? Mr. Garnet seems to be like a nanny watching over him. Right, Mia?" said Allie, "Well, I hope he doesn't do anything showy. I'm suspecting he's someone else…" said Mia, "You mean he could be that Argent again. Can't he give up stalking on you guys?" said Rodel.

Just then, Mr. Garnet approached our heroes and asked "Argent? Nonsense, if I were somebody else, especially that person, would I give you children, some of my freshly-made gumballs?"

The six were eager to grab as much candies from the box and chew them, while Mr. Garnet shows a happy smile.

 _Act 3_

Later that day, in the playground, the gang joyfully played while thinking about how nice Mr. Garnet is. However, Xenon isn't happy about it. Sitting with his arms crossed in the corner, Xenon was thinking of what his master had done to Argent.

"Don't tell me, he got rid of Argent's evil side and replaced it with a warm-hearted personality?" he said "Or did he do that in order for him to not notice he's the old Uber Hunter feared by everyone."

Suddenly, Mr. Garnet came in to see Xenon and he asked "What's the matter?" and Xenon replied "What's wrong with you? You're supposed to be a mean person, why are you so nice to Uberman?"

"I am just doing my job to not expose who I really am, Xenon. You should mingle with all the children in the playground in a good way, especially now, we are not on a mission to take down Eric Cartman, Clare Evans, or those five. Let's just enjoy ourselves, while it lasts." said Mr. Garnet, "OK, Mr. Garnet, I will."

Back in class, Xenon tries to stay in class without minding about his mission. Jophie asking Jon Bayani Alexanderson in Vietnamese, but he doesn't understand what she was saying.

"What she was saying is, why is he here?" said Rodel "Well, I must say, he must be trying to be like us."

"I know, he must have been scolded by ol' Mr. G." said Elvin.

That afternoon, as our heroes went back to their block, Hoodie called them out from behind.

"Any news, Hoodie?" asked Elvin, "Well, none actually. But I found something that will surprise you." said Hoodie.

"Surprise, like what?" said Jarvis, "Remember that Mecha-Streisand you destroyed back then?" said Hoodie.

"What about it, Hood?" asked Noel, "That thing was actually a bootleg, or a replica of the monster." said Hoodie.

"Wait, how come you said that thing was a bootleg all along?" said Allie, "Last week, I hijacked Tenorman's warehouse and found a video file and played the clip." said Hoodie.

"What was in that video?" asked Mia, "I found out that during the last time the real Mecha-Streisand or what those celebrities would refer to as their last resort, attacked South Park, he stole the blueprints while they were away, in order to for him to make his own Mecha-Streisand, with of course his technology." said Hoodie "Like those celebrities, that thing was also his last resort, in case if he hasn't gained his revenge on your obese friend. And thanks to you, one big problem has been resolved."

Before he left, Hoodie added "Oh, he also made five new assassins to hunt you down in time, you have to stop them somehow."

"So that's why Xenon and Argent gave up on their missions…" said Elvin "…or are they just not in the mood because of those new guys showed up."

Can our heroes stop this new threat as soon as they began their missions? What other dangers await them? Find out next time!


	4. Episode 24

_**Episode 24: Revenge of the Powered Gingers**_

 _Act 1_

Wednesday has come, and Elvin and his gang are in the cafeteria discussing about something.

"It's been a while after we defeated those Ginger Kids" said Elvin "I wonder what happened to them after we took down Argentron?"

Jarvis and the others were clueless, but there is somebody who saw them during Argent's assault a few days ago.

Mia decided to ask Butters if he had saw them "Uh, Butters, you saw those Gingers at the time Argentron attacking the town?"

"Uh, no, Mia." said Butters "I was grounded at that time, maybe someone not me saw those guys."

"Lemme guess, your alter ego?" said Noel "Your fat friend told me about it."

"Hey, don't ever call me fat, Douchebag!" said Cartman.

Suddenly, Allie also asked Butters about Professor Chaos, but he replied that he's working on something at that time.

After class, the gang continued to study for the quiz tomorrow.

Grant Armstrong suddenly came to them and asked "Excuse me, but I have some bad news."

"What is it?" asked Noel, "The red-haired freckled kids who goes by the name 'Powered Gingers' seemed to mention 'Uberman must die this time!' on LINE this afternoon." said Grant, "I knew, those guys use LINE too! They'll pay for this…" said Noel, "Big surprise, isn't it, guys…" Grant said.

Liza, Jophie, Jack, and Burger also told about the news to other friends.

"Ah, we're in big trouble again, guys…" said Noel, "It seems that the Gingers are still trying to get rid of us, now that Argent's out of the picture this time." said Elvin.

Every other kid in the playground went inside the school building once more because they know the time draws near, and the Ginger kids are bound to arrive, quarter an hour from now.

"Oh, here we go again…" said Allie "Never had action for a while…"

 _Act 2_

Now, only Elvin, Jarvis, Noel, Allie, and Mia were the only ones remain in the playground.

"Grant's a Ginger too, why doesn't he pose a threat?" asked Noel, "It's because he's on our side, and not sent by Tenorman to steal the Uber-Changers and all that." said Elvin, "So he's a good Ginger then, what relief…" said Allie.

The evil Ginger kids soon placed their ladders on the school wall and began their assault on the five.

"Missed us, Uberman?" said the Ginger leader "We don't…"

"Enough talk, Gingers. Let's settle this once and for all!" said Elvin, "Heh, you and what army…" said the Ginger leader, "Us and this army of justice!" said Elvin "Go time, guys!"

Soon, the five's allies lead by Grant, Rodel, and others soon gather near our heroes.

There were 21 Ginger kids who were here present in the battlefield and 20 unsung warriors fighting for good.

"Hah, is that enough? Like, we're 21 of us and you're one short! You'll never win this, Uberman! HAHAHA…" said the Ginger leader, "I'm not short!" cried Louise, "Quiet, Louise, he's not talking about you…" said Samantha Himitsu "Let's just hope someone can make this even…"

Just then, a sound of a whistle lingered over the playground.

"Could it be?" said Mia.

"Ginger Kids!" shouted Hoodie from behind "I too, have unfinished business to resolve!"

"I knew Hoodie would help us…" said Mia.

"Ooh… now it's even…" said the Ginger leader "Guys, POWER UP!"

With that, the five Powered Gingers are back once more. Now ready to take on our heroes. Like their past encounter, Elvin and his gang refused to transform sooner and let their allies fight the other Ginger troopers.

"Ginger troopers, attack at will!" commanded Ginger-1.

Hoodie, along with Liza, Heffer, and Duke took down the first four, leaving them badly wounded.

"Lucky for you, I forgot to bring my knife to kill these bad guys…" said Heffer.

Louise, Jack, Niels, and Albert blitzed the second four, and Louise got caught by the Gingers and began to beat her up like before with the Ginger-Bots.

"Don't let your guard down, Watson." said Niels as he and the other two punched the Ginger grabbing hold of Louise from behind.

"Thank you, you three." said Louise.

Grant, Burger, Joline, and Samantha attacked the third four.

"If only the Panty Master was here, she would've taken these baddies quicker than I can say…" said Joline, "…SOIYA!" yelled Samantha as she knocked out one Ginger.

Rodel, with the help of Clare, Jophie, and Jon Bayani, they fight the last four of the Powered Gingers' troops.

"Ohhh, Yah! Yah! YAWHH!" cried Jophie as she shouted her battle cry, taking two of the Gingers.

Clare threw countless punches and kicks onto another Ginger. Finally, Rodel and Jon Bayani knocked down the last of the troops.

 _Act 3_

"Wow, I didn't know your army's that strong…" said the Ginger leader "I'm so impressed… but not impressed enough!"

"Hoodie, take everybody to safety! We'll deal with these guys now!" said Elvin.

Before the others retreat, they circled around the five with arms linked.

"UBERMAN!" shouted the five and a flash popped inside the barricade.

Then five colorful soldiers jumped out and landed in front of the Powered Gingers.

Then the five made their roll call "Uber Red!" said Elvin, "Uber Green!" said Jarvis, "Uber Blue!" said Noel, "Uber Yellow!" said Mia, "Uber Pink!" said Allie.

Then Uber Red continued "Chou Dennou…" and the five said "…Uberman!"

"Chou Dennou?" said Grant "What's that suppose to mean?"

"It's Japanese for 'Super Cyber', Grant…" replied Samantha, "Makes sense, makes big sense…" said Grant.

The 16 stepped back from the biggest battle between Uberman and the Powered Gingers. Like before, the Gingers seemed to be more powerful than our heroes, but this time Uberman became more courageous and more willing to stop the Powered Gingers once and for all.

"What? You're still as weak as the last time we fought." said Ginger-1, "That's where you go wrong!" said Uber Red.

Uberman combined their weapons to form Uber-Strizer, and with no time, Uber Red slashed the Powered Gingers out of the picture.

"How dare you! G-Machines, mobilize!" shouted Ginger-1.

Soon, the G-machines along with a new one came in to the scene. One changed into a new robot that is new to our heroes, while the rest combined to the Black UberZord again. Uber Red had no choice but to stab the Uber-Strizer onto the ground, because the Gingers had something that they never knew they had.

"Shoot!" he said "If we use UberZord over two of them, it's no use! We'll still lose against those Gingers!"

"The power of friendship can overcome anything that gets in its way…" said Hoodie.

"How is that possible, Hoodie?" asked Rodel, "It's a secret program embedded in those Uber-Changers that when everyone synchronizes with Uberman, the Uber-Strizer becomes more powerful and becomes the size of the Cyber Sword, only it's more powerful and it can purify evil hearts as well." Hoodie continued.

Find out next time if Uberman can really defeat the Powered Gingers!


	5. Episode 25

_**Episode 25: Friendship Strizer**_

 _Act 1_

"HAHAHA… What are you going to do now, Uberman?" said Ginger-1 "Oh, and have you met our new robot, G-Kaiser?"

"Even with two of your robots is no match for our power!" said Uber Red.

Without wasting another second, G-Kaiser rapidly fired the playground. Everyone who were in the playground decided to evacuate to the gym instead of the school building. Why? Suddenly, the Uber-Changers were ringing, and Uber Red answered it.

"Xenon?" he said "What's going on?"

"I'm going to use your robot to take them down…" said Xenon over the Uber-Changer.

"That's suicide! You can't even pilot all of them at once!" said Uber Green, "I can…" Xenon replied.

"Whatever, just get there soon, 'Gas-Boy'!" said Uber Blue as he looked at G-Kaiser from behind the door, "Hngh." Xenon grunted.

Meanwhile aboard Uber-Fighter, Xenon has totally forgotten the people he wanted to get rid of, and now cared about the fate of South Park hanging in the balance once again. The other Ginger-Bots are piloting the other Uber-Machines under Xenon's command.

"Combine, Uber Operation!" Xenon said and the five Uber-Machines formed into UberZord without any abnormalities.

"UberZord, mobilize!" Xenon said.

"The UberZord's here, guys!" said Uber Pink, "I know. Xenon and his Ginger-Bots are there." Hoodie added.

"Leave my friends alone, organic Gingers!" raged Xenon, "Never in my watch, X-1. Kaiser Operation!" replied Ginger-1 as G-Kaiser docked onto the back of Black UberZord and formed shoulder cannons and added a shield and a helmet to create Black Kaiser UberZord.

"S***…" swore Xenon.

Now, a clash between UberZords raged once more, but this time, it's different. Two giants clashed attack after attack for the next moment.

"Guys, the Uber-Strizer's still intact! We could still use our last resort before those Gingers blast us again!" said Uber Yellow.

 _Act 2_

Soon, Uberman and their friends ran outside the gym after unexpectedly interrupted Bebe and the other girls in their cheerleading practice.

"Uh, are you alright, guys?" asked Bebe, "We're fine, it's just we need to get back outside." said Uber Red.

As our heroes went out, they discovered that the Uber-Strizer's still intact and in one piece.

"Unbelievable, after that attack, the sword is unharmed…" said Hoodie.

The two giants continued to fight and UberZord is losing the fight real soon.

"Drat, the Cyber Sword's useless now…" complained Xenon "If only there's a way to break that shield."

Meanwhile… "I get now, if everybody and our energies are one, we could make the Uber-Strizer more powerful than usual." said Uber Red as he grasped the handle of the sword "Everyone, put all your trusts on us and channel your courage onto us!"

And so, everyone formed a triangle and placed their hands onto others' shoulders, and onto Uberman's. With all of their energy channeled onto the Uber-Strizer, the sword is now charged with a strong bond of friendship in it.

"With that size, we can't even lift this from here." said Rodel, "Alright team, let's get UberZord to use this!" said Uber Red as the five Uberman rushed towards the knocked down UberZord.

"It's useless. I knew those runts would use the Kaiser Machine without Tenorman's permission." Xenon raged, "We'll take this from here, Xenon…" said Uber Red, "Thank you, Uberman." Xenon said as he left.

Aboard the cockpit, Uberman tries to revive UberZord in no time, while their enemy still stands strong, thanks to that Kaiser Machine.

"What? You're still not giving up?" said Ginger-1, "You're now facing Uberman again, Powered Gingers…" said Uber Red.

Back in the playground, Hoodie ordered everyone to head back in the school building this time. There, everybody was hoping for Uberman to win in this fight, but they're not the only ones who cared about them at this point. Everyone, in school had put their trust in them to finally defeat the Powered Gingers.

 _Act 3_

"I know you can do it, Uberman, this is also the reason why I don't want to summon my dragon right now because it's your fight, and I don't want to butt in to mess things up again." said Hoodie.

Again, UberZord was constantly barraged by the cannons of Black Kaiser, but not giving up because they have the will to win.

"I hope Hoodie took everyone back inside, it's dangerous if we take out the Uber-Strizer." said Uber Red.

With energy levels at 25%, UberZord moved closer to the school.

"This is what we mean of true power!" said Uber Red, "What? Even trying to protect your school is useless!" said Ginger-1 "One shot will knock you down again, only this time you're going to destroy the school for good!"

"That's merciless!" raged Uber Red "You know there are people in it!"

"We don't care about those people anyway, because all we wanted is your heads displayed on Master Tenorman's wall." said Ginger-1.

Eventually, UberZord grabbed the Uber-Strizer that is in the middle of the playground, and pulled it out revealing a massive sword from it.

"A new sword, is that all you got?" Ginger-1 raged "Egad! It didn't cut through the school, not even a hole on the playground!"

"Because, this sword is powered by friendship." said Uber Red, "Friendship? That's stupid!" raged Ginger-1.

Meanwhile inside the school, "Behold… The Friendship Strizer." said Hoodie to everyone as they gaze upon the massive azure sword that is Uberman's last best hope to finally defeat the Powered Gingers.

Uberman has finally unleashed the most powerful weapon yet! Find out next time to find out!

-THE END-


End file.
